Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 1
Outskirt Stand After the cutscene, you'll be in the Outskirt Stand. You'll notice a truck with a sack in the back of it by the train. Approach the entrance to the train and two men will come out. After their little conversation, they'll drive off with the sack in tow. Now is the time to check out your current Pokémon. You have a LV26 Umbreon and a LV25 Espeon. I would use Espeon throughout the game. It has amazing Special Attack and fairly decent Speed, and has a good moveset. Umbreon has great Defense and Special Defense. Use Umbreon to possibly weaken Shadow Pokémon early in the game for easy snags . Go inside the train and you'll instantly watch a news broadcast involving the destruction of the Snagem Hideout. After the broadcast, you can talk to the people there and get some information on Team Snagem. When you're done talking to people, exit the train. Once you leave, a trainer with pink hair who calls himself Willie will come out after you. He challenges you to a battle. You won't be able to progress unless you agree. Say yes, and he'll lead you to the battlefield. It should be noted that every battle in this game is a Double Battle . Both trainers will send out two Pokémon each. Use Espeon's Confusion and Umbreon's Bite twice on the two Zigzagoon. Very easy first battle. Willie tells us about a place called Phenac City. Head off the screen and it will bring you to the map. Select Phenac City and off we go! Phenac City Upon arrival, we encounter those two shady characters from before with the truck. One of them challenges us to a battle. After the battle, Folly recognizes you as part of Team Snagem. A crowd gathers around and the two men run away. They leave the sack in their haste. Go up to the sack and press A on it. A girl comes out of the sack. After some dialogue, you get to name the girl. I will refer to her as her canon name, "Rui." Rui says she was kidnapped because she can see "peculiar" Pokémon. Someone mentions to us that we should see the Mayor for advice. Rui will ask if you can escort her around for "a while," even though she's stuck with you for the entire game. Your next stop should probably be the Pokémon Center. It's worth noting that Phenac City is the only town where the Pokémon Center has a basement. You can go to the basement right now, but it would do you no good right now. Down here, you can trade Pokémon. However, you can't use it until most of the game has been beaten. Go back upstairs and heal your Pokémon. You might also want to save your game at the PC in the right hand corner. In this game, unlike most Pokémon games, you can only save at a PC. Pre Gym The next place I would visit would be the Pre Gym. It is located up the stairs from the Pokémon Center and right in the middle of town. When you enter the Pre Gym, go left and up the stairs. Talk to the teacher by the whiteboard and she'll give you an upgrade to your P★DA. P★DA stands for "Pokémon Digital Assistant." The teacher gives you the "Strategy Memo" which lets you see data on all the Pokémon you've seen. Sort of like a Pokédex. Now go to the very right side of the Pre Gym and talk to Justy. Talking to him will lead you into a series of 4 battles. After you win these battles, Justy will reward you with a White Herb, a Hold Item that will restore any lowered stat. Justy won't face you until you have a full team of six Pokémon. He would annihilate you right now anyhow. Exit the Pre Gym. Exploring Phenac After the battles at the Pre Gym, you might want to go back to the Pokémon Center and heal and save. There is an old man who will battle you. Behind a building on the east side of the city, a trainer will battle you. Another super easy battle. Beating him will get you TM41-Torment. Now, take a trip to the local Poké Mart. It might be wise to buy a few Potions. Sell your Parlyz Heals, Awakenings, Ice Heals, and Burn Heals. The Full Heals and Antidotes might be a little useful still. The Awakenings are useless because the Call function in battle. Using the Call function immediately will wake up a sleeping Pokémon. When you're done with the Poké Mart, exit. To the west of the Mart is an item box containing 3 Super Potions. Now head over to the Mayor's house, which is to the left of the Pre Gym. As you are about to enter the Mayor's house, a shady man by the name of Nascour exits the house. He says you will probably meet again. Enter the Mayor's house. He will introduce himself as Es Cade. After the conversation, go all the way up past the Pre Gym to the Phenac Stadium. Talk to the receptionist and she'll say the current tournament is already under way. Exit now, and you'll have a cutscene involving Team Snagem. One of the Snagem members will battle you. Knock out Koffing with a Confusion. It should go down in one hit due to it being weak to Psychic attacks. Use Bite or Secret Power on Corphish. If it doesn't get knocked out right away, it will shortly. After a brief conversation involving your previous alliance with Team Snagem (yes, you were once one of them), Rui will tell you to go the Mart for some Poké Balls. Go to the second floor of the Mart and talk to everyone. One of the guys says that no one sells Poké Balls around there, except the shopkeeper in Outskirt Stand. You'll now want to head back there. Outskirt Stand, Part 2 Go inside the train and talk to the shopkeeper. He will give you 5 Poké Balls free-of-charge. How nice. It would also be wise to buy a few Great Balls as well. Also, if you buy 10 regular Poké Balls, the shopkeeper will give you a free Premier Ball as a bonus. It doesn't do anything special; just a commemorative gift. One you're done here, head back to Phenac City. Phenac City, Part 2 Go to Mayor Es Cade's house and you'll find, not the Mayor, but the two men we met before, as well as a flamboyant man with a Poké Ball-colored afro. His name is Miror B. He becomes important later on. Also, you'll see three men in different-colored uniforms. Miror B. says something about a criminal syndicate called Cipher. Miror B. and the three uniformed men exit, leaving you to deal with the two weirdos. Confusion with Espeon and Secret Power with Umbreon. Easy. Next? Defeat Spinarak using Espeon's Confusion. Duskull goes down in one or two hits to Umbreon's Bite. After one (or both) of them goes down, Trudly sends out Makuhita. Rui sees a black and purple "aura" around Makuhita. These Pokémon apparently don't hesitate to attack people. These Pokémon with auras are called "Shadow Pokémon." Shadow Pokémon can be snagged from their trainers. Don't attack Makuhita with Espeon's Confusion. Use a Great Ball and maybe use Bite with Umbreon until it's at red (20%) HP. Eventually, you should catch Makuhita. There is a glitch that enables the player to reuse any type of Poké Ball. All you need are at least two different kinds of Poké Balls. The glitch is performed by selecting a Poké Ball on your 1st Pokémon's turn. Then, on the 2nd Pokémon's turn, switch the location of the Poké Ball in the bag chosen with another Poké Ball in the bag (using the "Y" button). After the Ball is thrown, the Poké Ball pocket will still have the same amount of Poké Balls, as if the Ball just thrown had not been used. This is very fun once you obtain the Master Ball. Exit the Mayor's house. Go to the Pokémon Center to heal and save your game. Remember those three men in colored uniforms? You get to battle one of them. Each one of them has a Shadow version of one of the second stages of the Johto Starters. The green guy, Verde, has Shadow Bayleef. The red guy, Rosso, has Shadow Quilava. The blue guy, Bluno, has Shadow Croconaw. You only get to catch one of them, for now. You'll get to snag the other two later in the game. OR OR It is very important that you do not accidently knock out the Shadow Starter. Get rid of Grimer using Confusion. Use Umbreon's Bite on the Starter. Spoink will come out after Grimer faints. Focus on the Starter. Spoink won't do anything. Try to get the Starter's HP to yellow or red, and then throw a Great Ball. Keep throwing until you catch it. Once you win, go back to the Pokémon Center to heal and save. Keep Espeon in front of your party. Now, exit Phenac City. ← Previous Part Next Part → Category:Walkthrough